Twins
by jenny65
Summary: Zwillinge sind anders als normale Geschwister. Sie können sich alles sagen und sind traurig wenn einer von ihnen geht...Ich konnte sowas noch nie also einfach selber lesen.
1. Default Chapter

Prolog  
  
Eigentlich fängt die Geschichte in meinem fünften Schuljahr an. Aber ich erzähl sie euch ganz von vorne.  
  
Ich stell mich aber erstmal vor. Ich heiße Jennifer Kristin McConwill und bin 15. Ich werde meistens Chris oder Chrissi genannt weil mir der name Jennifer und Jenny nicht gefällt. Ich gehe seit 4 Jahren nach Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Es ist eine der besten Zauberschulen in Europa.  
  
Meine Schwester Nina geht auch seit vier Jahren dort zur Schule. Ja richtig sie ist mein Zwilling und hatten deswegen auch schon so manchen Spaß. In der Schule kann man uns immer noch nicht unterscheiden da wir uns einfach zum verwechseln ähnlich sehen.  
  
Aber nun weiter. Als wir erfahren haben das wir Hexen sind war das erstmal ein großer Schock für uns. Aber es hat sich gelegt als wir dann endlich in Hogwarts waren. Und jetzt sind wir glücklich darüber. Ich schwärme seit der dritten Klasse für Oliver Wood. er ist im Gryffindor Quidditchteam.  
  
Er war ein paar mal mit mir aus aber mehr war da wohl nicht. Aber das werde ich auch noch schaffen. Meine Sis hat wohl noch nicht den richtigen gefunden den immer wenn sie uns zusammen sieht kann ich es an ihrem Blick ablesen wie sich fühlt. Nicht das ich Gedankenlesen könnte Nein. Aber ich glaube Zwillinge haben eine ganz besondere Beziehung als normal Geschwister.  
  
Aber dann zwei Jahre später ist es passiert. Das wo vor ich am meistens Angst hatte. Mein Schwester zu verlieren. Ja ihr habt richtig gehört. Ich könnte es mir niemals verzeihen wenn ihr was passieren würde. Aber in in unserem letzten Schuljahr ist es passiert. Alle sagen ich hätte keine Schuld aber ich seh das anders. Wäre ich da gewesen wäre sie nicht gegangen. Aber ich werde euch alles von anfang an erzählen.  
  
Vielleicht werde ich sie ja irgendwann wieder sehen aber bis dahin werde ich mein Leben einfach weiter leben.  
  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir bitte ganz viele Kommis.  
  
1 Veränderungen  
  
Es war früher morgen als siedie rufe ihrer Mutter hörte das es Frühstück gab.  
  
Langsam stand sie auf zog ein bauchfreies Oberteil ihrer Schwester an und ging rüber zu ihrem Bett um sie zu wecken.  
  
"Hey Nina. Aufstehen. Es gibt Frühstück."  
  
"Hm was ich will aber noch nicht aufstehen."  
  
"Du weißt Mum kann sauer werden und jetzt komm."  
  
"Erst wenn du mir mein Oberteil wiedergibst. Du weißt ich mag das nicht."  
  
Wiederwillig zog sich Jennifer ein anderes an und dann gingen sie endlich runter."Morgen Mum morgen Dad.", sagten die beiden wie aus einem Munde.  
  
Ihr Vater sah die Schwestern schmunzelnd an.  
  
"Es wird von Jahr zu Jahr schwerer euch zu unterscheiden. Chris kannst du nicht wenigsten die Haare schneiden. Dann erkenn ich weinigstens meine beiden Töchter wieder."  
  
"Nö die bleiben schön dran. Ich schneid mir doch nicht die Haare nur weil du nicht unterscheiden kannst. Machs wie Mum. Die weiß wer wer ist.", sagte Chris, wie sie genannt wurde.  
  
"Hi ihr süßen. Nina kannst du bitte den Tisch decken.", kam eine freundliche Stimme von hinten. Lisa McConwill, Chrissis und Ninas Mum, war gerade reingekommen.  
  
"Och Mum. Ich war gestern dran. Chris ist heut dran."  
  
"Chris räumt ab."  
  
"MUM!"  
  
"Was? Nina deckt du räumst ab. So schwer.", sagte Mrs. McConwill grinsend.  
  
"Schatz wie schaffst du das die beiden auseinander zu halten?", fragte Mr. McConwill  
  
"Tja der Mütterliche Instinkt."  
  
"Ahja."  
  
Die Mädchen sahen ihren Vater grinsend an.  
  
"Da sind zwei Briefe für euch gekommen. Hier." Mrs McConwill gab den Zwillingen die Briefe die ganz überrascht guckten.  
  
Langsam öffnete Chris ihren Brief.  
  
Sehr geehrte Miss McConwill,  
  
Wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen  
  
zu dürfen das sie an der Schule  
  
Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen wurden. Wir  
  
erwarten ihre Eule bis spätestens  
  
31 August. Der Hogwarts-Express  
  
fährt am 1 September auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel auf dem Bahnhof  
  
King`s Cross um 11 uhr ab.  
  
Beigelegt ist außerdem eine liste der  
  
Bücher und andere sachen die  
  
sie Brauchen.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüssen  
  
Prof. McGonagall  
  
Das Mädchen starrte überrascht auf den Brief.  
  
"Chris zeig mal deinen."  
  
Chris gab ihr irritiert den Brief.  
  
"Da steht exakt das selbe. Das muss wohl ein Scherz sein!"  
  
"Nein das ist kein Scherz. Ihr seit wirklich Hexen.", sagte nun Mrs. McConwill.  
  
"Aber wieso habt ihr uns nichts gesagt?", fragte Chris aufgeregt  
  
"Nunja. Ja wieso eigentlich?", Mr McConwill sah seine Frau fragend an.  
  
"Weil ihr zu klein wart um das zu verstehen."  
  
"Ihr habt uns zehn Jahre im glauben gelassen das wir normale Mädchen sind und jetzt. Aber irgendwie freue ich mich.", sagte Nina grinsend.  
  
Ja so waren sie. Die Schwestern konnten sie nie lange über etwas aufregen. Es sei denn es ist besonders schlimm. Aber über so was sich aufregen lohnte sich nicht.  
  
"Dann wär das ja geklärt. Wir fahren dann morgen in die Winkelgasse. Nina jetzt deck aber bitte mal den Tisch. Wir wollen doch nicht verhungern.", sagte Mrs McConwill und drehte sich zum Kühlschrank.  
  
Die beiden Schwestern wussten das das eine große Veränderung in ihrem Leben geben würde. Aber ihnen war es egal. Die Hauptsache war das sie diese Veränderung zusammen durchstehen würden.  
  
Also hier wird es einen großen Zeitsprung geben. WIe gesagt fängt die eigentliche Story erst im fünften jahr der Zwillinge an. Hier wird es aber erstmal im dritten spielen. Im dritten oder vierten chap sind wir dann in der eigentlichen Story. Es wird ein paar Flashbacks geben damit ihr versteht worums geht. So aber jetzt gehts erst mal im dritten Jahr weiter. 


	2. Ein neues Schuljahr fängt an

2 ???  
  
Chrissis POV  
  
Nachdem wir dann unsere Briefe bekommen hatten sind wir direkt in die Winkelgasse gefahren. Am ersten September sind wir nach Hogwarts gefahren mit dem Hogwartsexpress. In den letzten zwei Jahren ist nichts besonderes passiert. Ausser natürlich die einteilung in unser Haus war schon lustig. Nina und ich standen vorne und waren total nervös. Weil wir wussten ja nicht in welches Haus wir kommen werden. Nach einiger Zeit rief McGonagall "McConwill Kristin Jennifer"  
  
Ich ging mit ungutem Gefühl nach vorne und setzte mich auf den Stuhl der da stand.  
  
McGonagall setzte mir den Hut auf als ich auch kurz darauf eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf hörte.  
  
"Hmmm...Du hast Talent viel Talent. Und du hast auch sehr viel Mut. Aber du bist auch sehr eigensinnig und hast jede menge Temperament. Wo steck ich dich den bloß hin. Du würdest in Slytherin sehr groß werden und hättest auch viele Freunde. Aber du wärst auch in Gryffindor sehr gut aufgehoben..", pieste die Stimme des Hutes.  
  
"Nicht Slytherin bitte nicht. Ich will nach Gryffindor.", sagte ich.  
  
"Du möchtest also nach Gryffindor? Ja das ist eine gute Wahl. Also GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Das letzte Wort hatte er laut ausgesprochen.  
  
Mit einem grinsen im Gesicht, da ich wusste was jetzt kommen würde, ging ich zum Gryffindortisch und setzte mich neben einen braunhaarigen Jungen und leuchtend blaue Augen.  
  
"Hi ich bin Oliver Wood. Und wie heißt du?"  
  
"Ich bin Jennifer Kristin McConwill. Aber nenn mich bitte Chris oder Chrissi. Ich hasse den Namen Jennifer genauso wie Jenny.", sagte ich und wandte mich wieder der einteilung zu. Grade noch konnte ich hören wie McGonagal "McConwill Diane Nina" rief.  
  
Di, wie nur ich meinen Zwilling nannte, setzte sich grade auf einen Stuhl. Aber keiner schien sich dafür zu interessieren. Denn die Köpfe flogen nur so zwischen uns hin und her. Von manchen konnte ich hören wie sie sagten "Die saß doch eben schon da" oder "wie schon wieder die". Eigentlich war es bei Zwillingen eher andersrum. Zwillinge sahen sich im jungen alter sehr ähnlich und später nicht mehr so. Aber ich glaube wir zwei sind eine Ausnahme. Denn je älter wir zwei wurden desto ähnlicher sahen iwr uns. Das war schon lustig. Ich musste mir ein lachen unterdrücken. Aber es war nur zu komisch wie sie da alle ssaßen und uns ungläubig ansahen.  
  
Nach 5 minuten kam Di dann endlich freudestrahlend auf mich zu und setzte sich neben sich.  
  
"Siehste Chris. Jetzt können wir zusammen sogar unheil anstiften.", sagte Di grinsend.  
  
"Achso Di das ist Oliver Wood. Oliver das ist mein 2 minuten älterer Zwilling Nina Diane.", stellte ich die beiden vor. Lächelnd gab Oliver Di die Hand die Di immer noch grinsend entgegen nahm.  
  
"Nenn mich Di. Das tut zwar nur Chris aber egal. Ich wollt mir sowieso nen Spitznamen zulegen. Nina hört sich doch total brav an. Also ab heute dann Di."  
  
Aber sonst ist eigentlich die letzten zwei Jahre nichts passiert. Wie wir rausfanden ist Oliver Wood eine Klasse über uns. In den letzten zwei Jahren wurde er unser bester Freund und wir hatten auch einigen Spaß zusammen. Wir sind nachts meistens draussen rumgeschlichen.  
  
Und jetzt sind wir schon in unserem dritten Jahr. Ich kann gar nicht glauben wie die Zeit vergeht.  
  
Und ich freue mich auch schon total Oliver wieder zu sehen. Morgen war es endlich soweit.  
  
Chrissis POV ende  
  
Am morgen wachte Chris früh auf. Da sie wusste wenn sie wach war würde es nicht lange dauern bis Di auch wach war und sie sich wieder um die Klamotten stritten.  
  
Chris dachte nach. Sie freute sich sehr endlich wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Und das hieß sie konnte Oliver wiedersehen. Ein lächeln zeigte sich auf Chrissis gesicht und dann stand sie auf um ihre Schwester zu wecken.  
  
"Hey Di aufstehen."  
  
"Ne will noch nicht. Isz doch noch so früh."  
  
"Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufstehst verpassen wir den Zug." Das half. Di saß aufrecht im Bett und schaute ihre Schwester erschrocken an.  
  
"Geht doch. Wieso nicht gleich so. Achso wir haben noch gute drei Stunden.", sagte Chris grinsend musste aber im nächsten Moment in Deckung gehen damit sie nicht von dem Kissen getroffen wurde das ihr Zwilling nach ihr warf.  
  
"Und warum hast du mich jetzt geweckt?"  
  
"Was soll ich denn jetzt noch die zwei Stunden machen alleine. Da musste ich dich wecken. Und jetzt zieh dich an. Wir können ja noch was rausgehen.", sagte Chris während sie sich ein Blaues Hemd anzog.  
  
"CHRIS! Das ist meins. Wie oft soll ich dir das denn noch sagen?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Bis ich es kapiert habe."  
  
"Also das kann dauern." sagte Di und szand auf.  
  
"Außerdem darfst du meine Klamotten auch anziehen."  
  
"Jaja. Ich bin unter der Dusche wenn du mich suchen solltest."  
  
Di nahm sich "ihre" Klamotten und verschwand im Bad.  
  
Chris seufzte einmal schwer und ging dann runter in die Küche um das Frühstück zu machen.  
  
Als Chris den Tisch gedeckt hatte kam Di in die Küche rein.  
  
Di setzte sich hin während Chris den Tisch deckte. "Weißt du eigentlich das ich noch zwei stunden hätte schlafen können?", sagte Di grinsend. "Ich weiß. Deswegen hab ich dich ja geweckt. Kennst mich doch." "Ja leider. War nicht so gemeint. Bin eben ein Morgenmuffel." "Genauso wie Dad. Ah da kommt Mystical mit nem Brief." Eine Schwarze Eule mit blau-roten Augen kam durchs Fenster geflogen und setzte sich bei Chris auf die Schulter. "Na mein Mädchen. Kommst du auch nochmal." Chris band ihrer Eule den Brief vom Bein und gab ihr einen Eulenkeks. "Der ist von Oliver. Wir sehen uns doch heute." "Jetzt mach schon auf ich bin neugierig.", sagte Di und wackelte wie wild auf ihrem Stuhl rum. Chris nahm den Brief und machte ihn auf.  
  
b Hi Chris, hi Di  
  
Also erstmal alles gute Nachträglich zum Geburtstag. Ich weiß das das spät kommt aber ich hatte gestern keine Zeit euch zu schreiben. Ich hoffe es geht euch gut. Ich freu mich total euch wiederzusehen. Aber es sind ja nur noch ungefähr drei Stunden. Euer Geschenk bekommt ihr aber erst im Zug da ich es nicht gerne verschicken will. Also bis dann im Zug.  
  
Euer Oliver. /b  
  
Chris gab Di den Brief und wartete bis sie zuende gelesen hatte. "Hey Cool. Bekommen sogar ein Geschenk. Ich freu mich schon total." "Ja ich auch. Bin mal gespannt was wir bekommen. Jetzt geh erst mal Mum und Dad wecken." Di nickte und verschwand aus der Küche und kam wenig später mit ihren Eltern wieder. "Dann können wir ja jetzt frühstücken!", sagte Chris als die Drei in die Küche kamen. "Morgen Chris. Gut geschlafen?" "Ja Mum. Und ihr?" "Wir haben auch gut geschlafen. Und freut ihr euch schon auf Hogwarts." "Ja klar Mum. Wieso auch nicht. Wer freut sich den nicht auf Hogwarts. Den musst du mir mal zeigen." "Jaja du freust dich ja nur weil du gleich Oliver sehen kannst." Chris warf ihrer Schwester einen bösen blick zu. "Aha. Wer ist Oliver? Kennen wir den?" "Oliver ist auch in Hogwarts eine Klasse über uns. Und nein ihr kennt ihn nicht. Und jetzt lasst uns Essen. Es ist schon ziemlich spät." Sie setzten sich hin und fingen an zu essen. Während dem Frühstück sagte keiner ein Wort. "Oh scheiße in einer Stunde fährt der Zug und ich hab noch nicht alle sachen gepackt.", rief Chris erschrocken und sprang auf. "Nagut. Nina..." "Mum nenn mich Di. Ich hasse den Namen Nina. Ich bin keine 5 mehr." "Okay. Räum bitte den Tisch ab. Wenn ihr fertig seit fahren wir." Die Eltern standen auf und gingen hoch. Kurz danach kam Chris wieder in die Küche. "Wo sind Mum und Dad?" "Oben. Helf mir mal dann sind wir schneller fertig." Zusammen räumten sie die Küche auf und gingen danach hoch um ihre Sachen zu holen. Als dann alles unten an der Treppe stand und jeder nochmal durchs Haus gelaufen war saßen alle im Auto und fuhren richtung King´s Cross.  
  
b u 3 Hogwarts-Express /u /b  
  
Als sie am Bahnhof ankamen, holten Chris und Di jeder einen Wagen wo ihre Koffer draufkamen und gingen zum Gleis neun und zehn. "Okay ihr zwei geht als erstes wir kommen dann nach.", sagte Mrs. McConwill. Di und Chris schoben ihre Wagen richtung absperrung und verschwanden im nächsten moment darin. Kurz drauf kamen auch die Eltern. "So dann machts mal gut und benehmt euch.", sagte Mrs McConwill und nahm ihre Töchter in den Arm. "Tschüss ihr beiden. Und verwirrt die Leute nicht zu sehr. Und macht keinen Unsinn.", sagte auch Mr McConwill. "Jaja. Ciao Mum Ciao Dad. Komm Di da vorne ist Oliver. Der hält sicher nen Platz für uns frei. Ciao." Di und Chris gingen richtung Zug und stiegen ein. Drinnen suchten sie das Abteil von wo aus sie Oliver gesehen haben. Sie wären fast vorbei gelaufen wenn Oliver nicht den Kopf gehoben und gewunken hätte. Die Zwei gingen in das Abteil und setzten sich. Chris setzte sich neben Oliver und Di daneben. "Hi ihr Zwei. Und wie waren die Ferien?" "Wie immer totlangweilig.", sagte Di "Naja so langweilig auch wieder nit. Gestern gabs Fete bei uns. Wir haben ziemlich lang gefeiert. Und deine?" "Ich war mit meiner Mum und meinem Dad bei nem Quidditchspiel von meinem Bruder." "Und wer hat gewonnen?", fragte Chris aufgeregt. "Wer wohl. Das Team von meinem Bruder. Die haben neue Besen bekommen. Den neuen Donnerblitz. Echt geil der Besen. Aber das beste. Die haben Drei zu viel bekommen.", sagte Olliver grinsend. "Geil. Und was haben die mit denen gemacht?" "Mir gegeben. Meinten vielleicht kann die jemand aus meinem Team gebrauchen. Achso hätt ich fast vergessen." Oliver stand auf und fuchtelte an der Ablage über ihnen rum. Chris sah gespannt hoch und Di sah gelangweilt zu. Sie interessierte sich nicht so für Quidditch es sei denn sie fliegt selber. Aber wenn man nur die ganze Zeit davon redet hatte sie bald keine Lust mehr und beschäftigte sich mit was anderem. Endlich war Oliver fertig und setzte sich wieder. In der linken Hand hielt er ein langes schmales Packet und in der anderen ein großes. "Hier herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich. Das ist für dich Chris..." er hielt ihr das lange schmale packet hin. "...und das ist für dich." Di hielt er das Große hin. Neugierig wie die zwei Mädchen waren packten sie ihre Geschenke direkt aus. Chris bekam, wie sollte es anders sein, den Donnerblitz der übrig geblieben war. Und Di bekam von Oliver eine Nachtschwarze Eule mit grau-schwarzen augen. "Danke Oliver. Das ist echt toll. Da kann ich meinen alten Komet ja wegtun." Chris fiel Oliver um den Hals. "Achso Di. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir. Chris hatte mir gesagt das du zum Geburtstag schon nen neuen Besen bekommen hast." "Ja. Aber die Eule gefällt mir. Dankeschön." "Jetzt braucht sie nur noch nen Namen.", sagte Chris grinsend. "Mir fällt keiner ein. Na dann lass mal überlegen." "Okay das kann dauern. Ich glaub ich schlaf was. Weckt mich wenn es was zuessen gibt." Chris legte sich auf Olivers Schoß weil nirgendswo platz war und machte die Augen zu. "Na toll die darf schlafen und ich durfte heute um 7 aufstehen nur weil sie wach war. Dafür könnt ich sie umbringen." "Das hab ich gehört.", sagte Chris und schaute ihre grinsend Schwester an. Aber im nächsten moment war sie schon am schlafen. Di und Oliver unterhielten sich noch was bis der Essenswagen kam. "Hey schwesterchen es gibt Essen. Aufstehen." "Was wo. Man hab ich nen Hunger. Dabei hab ich heut morgen drei Brötchen gegessen." Jeder kaufte sich Schokofrösche, Bertie Botts Bohnen und Kesselkuchen. Zusammen aßen sie alles auf, redeten, lachten und hatten ihren Spaß an Bertie Botts bohnen. Spät am Abend kamen sie in Hogwarts an. Sie stiegen aus und besetzten eine Kutsche zusammen. Am Schloß angekommen stiegen sie aus und gingen in die Große Halle. Dort setzten sie sich an den Gryffindortisch und warteten darauf das es endlich Essen gab. Aber erst mussten sie Dumbledores Rede und die Einteilung abwarten. "Willkommen liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen. Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Wie jedes Jahr ist auch dieses Jahr das betreten de Waldes verboten. In den Pausen wird nicht in den Gängen gezaubert und auch wie jedes Jahr wird wieder Quidditch gespielt. Soviel ich weiß werden in den Häusern neue Spieler gesucht. Also wer interesse hat bitte melden. Aber nun die Einteilung in die Häuser." Das Lied vom Hut hörten sie nicht und auch der Einteilung zeigten sie kein Interesse. "Was meint ihr. Meldet ihr euch fürs Quidditch? Also ich bin ja schon drin als Hüter und Käptan.", fragte Oliver. "Also ich auf jeden fall. Aber ob Di lust hat weiß ich nit." Chris schaute ihre Schwester erwartungsvoll an. "Was denkst du denn. Klar meld ich mich." "Na dann ist ja alles geklärt. Und als was meldet ihr euch." "Jägerinnen." sagten beide wie aus einem Munde.  
  
"Na dann sehen wir uns ja auf dem Quidditchfeld.", sagte Oliver grinsend. In dem moment erhob sich Dumbledore wieder. "Ich hab eigentlich nur noch eins zu sagen: Lasst es euch schmecken." Und schon füllten sich die Teller und alle fingen an zu Essen. Chris aß als ob sie drei tage lang nichts gegessen hatte und schlang das Essen nur so runter. "Sag mal schwesterchen. Du hast doch eben im Zug erst gegessen und dann zuhause noch. Was willst du heute noch alles Essen?" "Nur noch das. Und morgen gehts dann weiter. Weil auch ich muss mal verdauen. Aber jetzt lass mich essen." Di und Oliver warfen sich verwirrte blicke zu begannen dann aber auch zu essen. Nach dem die Tische leer und die Teller sauber waren, waren die Schüler nur froh endlich im Bett zu liegen und zu schlafen. Die Drei gingen zum Gryffindorturm und trennten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum. 


End file.
